<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pressure by div1129</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949554">Pressure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129'>div1129</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Word Drabble [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battlestar Galactica (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Cylon Detector</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Word Drabble [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was written 15 years ago when drabbles (where word count still counted) had been real popular with challenges. 02/26/2005</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Arghh..." Dr. Gaius Baltar uttered, frustrated with himself.</p><p>Commander Adama was asking about the cylon detector, <strong><em>again</em></strong>, he is supposed to be building. Things were in progress, with the exception of Six, whose unending distraction tortures him every now and then. Pressure is increasing for the detector to be finished due to the sabotages that they have had.</p><p>"Gaius," he heard Six call. "Gaius, you know I don't like to be ignored."</p><p>"I'm quite busy. Please, just leave me be." He closed his eyes and pictured the detector's schematics.</p><p>"You know that will happen, Gaius. I will always be here."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>